Pacar untuk Hitsugaya
by HinaRiku mau ganti nama
Summary: Hitsugaya mau di jodohin dengan seseorang! Supaya ga galau lagi? alah Hitsugaya masa galau *plak Tapi, sama siapa ya? Mari kita lihat sendiri XD AU, Spesial buat valentine (lagi) Review Onegai XD/


** Pacar untuk Hitsugaya**

**.**

**Pairing : IchigoXHitsugaya **

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Tite Kubo-sama**

.

**This story original **

**by :**

**_HinaRiku-chan_**

**.**

**Summary : Hitsugaya mau di jodohin dengan seseorang?! Supaya ga galau lagi? Tapi, sama siapa ya?**

**Mari kita lihat sendiri XD**

**Ga pinter bikin summary ._.v gomeeeen!**

**.**

**Warning : AU, Shounen ai, ancur, gaje dkk, IchigoXHitsugaya slight RenRuki, GinRan**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

**Yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca..**

**Onegaishimasu**

**~Selamat membaca~**

"Hitsu-chan! Hitsu-chan!" Panggil seorang gadis sambil berteriak memanggil nama seseorang yang berjalan berada jauh di depannya.

"Rangiku tunggu aku!" Teriak seorang gadis lagi dengan mata violet bulatnya. Berlari mengejar gadis didepannya yang ia panggil Rangiku yang sedang mengejar seorang pemuda mungil di depannya.

Mereka saling mengejar di koridor sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai. Karena sekolah telah usai 10 menit yang lalu.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Ah pemuda itu menggunakan headset ternyata.

"Hitsu-chan~ hari ini kau pulang sendiri ya!" Teriak gadis itu—Rangiku ketika telah sampai di tempat pemuda berambut spiky yang sedang berdiri di depan loker sepatu.

Sang pemuda tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

"Iya maaf ya Hitsugaya-kun. Hari ini kami ada double date.." Lanjut Rukia. Gadis dengan tinggi yang hampir sama si pemuda setelah mengatur nafasnya. Karena ia juga tadi berlari mengejar si Rangiku.

Si pemuda menghela nafas. Sambil mengganti sepatunya dan menyimpan kembali sepatu itu ke loker miliknya. Ia terdiam. Sedangkan kedua gadis itu menunggu jawaban dari pemuda—temannya itu.

"Kalau kau mau, kau juga boleh ikut kok!" Lanjut Rukia.

Ia melepas sebelah headsetnya "Tidak usah kok," Jawab Hitsugaya—si pemuda mungil itu dengan datar.

"Yo! Rukia, Rangiku. Apa kalian sudah siap?" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang ditata seperti nanas. Ia berdiri di depan pintu gedung. Dari seragam yang ia kenakan, sepertinya ia dari sekolah lain.

Rukia dan Rangiku juga Hitsugaya menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Rangiku-chan~ ayo kita pergi," Ucap seorang pemuda lagi. Dengan senyum rubah ciri khasnya. Ia berdiri disamping si nanas.

"Sebentar dulu gin," Ucap Rangiku pada si rubah yang ternyata bernama Gin.

"Eh ada Hitsugaya. Yo apa kabar Hitsugaya?" Sapa si Rambut nanas—Renji sambil melambai.

"Baik." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat. Belum sempat ada yang buka suara lagi, "Baiklah aku duluan ya. Dan kalian selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap Hitsugaya sambil berjalan melewati mereka tanpa menoleh.

Rangiku dan Rukia membatu melihat sikap temannya yang kelewat cuek itu.

"Hei kau tidak ikut Hitsugaya-chan sayang?" Tanya Gin yang kemudian disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya—Rangiku.

"Ka-kau tidak marah kan Hitsugaya-kun?" Tanya Rukia sambil setengah berteriak.

"Ah dia pasti tidak akan marah," Ucap Rangiku dengan pedenya.

"Tidak kok. Kalian tidak usah khawatir," Jawab Hitsugaya sambil berjalan tanpa menoleh. Mengangkat tangan kirinya. Tanda melambai.

"Benar tuh! Hitsugaya kan baik hati dan tidak sombong," Lanjut Renji.

"Yah padahal kau ikut saja Hitsugaya-chan~" Ucap Gin manja sambil merangkul Rangiku. Rangiku langsung menjitak Gin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" Usul Renji.

"Yah bolehlah," Jawab Rangiku. Mereka semua pun berjalan menuju parkiran tempat mobil Gin berada. Hanya sebuah mobil grand livina saja kok.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya sudah berjalan pergi dengan santainya.

"Hei hei kenapa sih Hitsugaya? Sepertinya dia suram sekali," Tanya Renji yang duduk didepan sebelah Gin yang sedang siap memegang stir mobilnya. Sedangkan Rangiku dan Rukia duduk dibelakang.

"Ah dia memang begitu kok," Jawab Rangiku dengan santainya.

"Aku jadi tidak enak nih dengannya," Lanjut Rukia sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Sepertinya dia harus punya pacar tuh!" Celetuk Gin sambil menyetir mobilnya keluar dari parkiran sekolah Rangiku dan Rukia—Seiretei Gakuen.

"Ap-apa?! Pacar?" Tanya Renji kaget.

"Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Rukia. Bingung.

"Yah ada dong! Ah Gin kau memang pintar sekali~" Lanjut Rangiku sambil merangkul Gin.

"He-hei hati-hati!" Pekik Renji. Khawatir kalau mereka akan menabrak.

"Hehe gomen.." Rangiku nyengir.

"Jadi? Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Rukia. Meminta kejelasan.

"Hmm.. apa ya?" Gumam Rangiku sambil bergaya berpikir.

"Iya apa? Ayo cepat!" Lanjut Renji penasaran.

"Yah kan kalau Hitsugaya-chan si manis itu punya pacar kan dia tidak akan galau lagi seperti itu.." Kata gin.

"Iya tuh! Pasti nanti dia ceria~" Lanjut Rangiku berbinar-binar.

"Memang selama ini dia galau?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

Gin mengangguk. "Ya dia galau.. lihat saja tampangnya yang selalu datar itu," Ucap Gin.

"Jadi intinya?" Tanya Renji lagi. Dia masih belum nyambung dengan omongan mereka berdua.

"Yah nanti saja. Sambil makan kita bicarakan lagi. Sudah sampai nih," Jawab Gin sambil memarkir mobilnya di sebuah parkiran sebuah mall yang cukup terkenal di karakura.

"Baiklah," Kata Renji sambil membuka seatbeltnya. Rangiku dan Rukia hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

.

Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Menyusuri jalanan sambil menggumamkan lagu yang ia dengarkan lewat headset dari I-pod miliknya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika sampai di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen itu. Setelah sampai didepan lift. Ia masuk kemudian menekan tombol angka 20. Lantai tempatnya tinggal. Lift yang ia masuki hanya terdapat 2 orang termasuk dirinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Setelah lift berhenti di lantai yang ia tuju, Kemudian ia pun keluar kembali berjalan dengan santainya.

"Tadaima.." Sapanya saat memasuki apartemennya setelah membuka kunci pintu yang bertuliskan 'Kediaman Hitsugaya'.

"Okaeri," Ucapnya menjawab salamnya sendiri.

Yah dia hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini. Ah tidak, dia tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya yang bernama Hitsugaya Momo. Tapi ia sedang pulang kerumah keluarga mereka di Osaka untuk 2 minggu ke depan. Ia sengaja mengambil cuti kuliah karena ingin pulang kesana. Ya.. mereka emang tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Bukan karena mereka telah bercerai. Tapi, karena orang tua mereka adalah orang yang cukup sibuk. Sering bepergian ke luar kota bahkan terkadang ke luar negeri untuk mengurusi bisnis kecil-kecilan milik mereka. Tapi di Osaka ada nenek mereka yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah desa yang masih asri.

Hitsugaya sudah terbiasa sendiri. Bahkan sejak kecil ia sudah sendirian. Ia tidak mempunyai teman—kecuali Rangiku dan Rukia juga Momo kakaknya. Orang-orang enggan berteman dengannya karena sikapnya yang kelewat cuek juga bisa dibilang sangat—dingin. Ditambah dengan kesibukan kedua orang tuanya. Yah dia sudah terbiasa pokoknya.

"Hah.." Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan kearah dapur. Membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol berisikan air putih lalu meminumnya sedikit.

Setelah itu ia langkahkan kakinya lagi menuju kamarnya. Dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Tubuhnya tampak lelah. Tanpa terasa mata emeraldnya pun perlahan terpejam dan.. ia tertidur. Langsung pulas. Nafasnya begitu teratur.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kita mau makan apa nih? Aku sudah lapar.." Tanya Rangiku sambil mengusap perutnya. Tanda ia sangat lapar.

"Bagaimana kalau makan pizza," Usul Renji.

"Ah apa saja. Yang penting makan," Kata Rangiku sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju restoran pizza diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Kita duduk disana saja yuk," Rukia menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berada disamping jendela yang memiliki pemandangan kota karakura.

"Bolehlah," Jawab Gin.

"Hei hei mau pesan apa nih?" Tanya Gin sambil membaca menu.

"Apa saja lah.." Jawab Rangiku dengan malas. Dia sudah sangat lapar sepertinya.

"Baiklah aku pesan spaghetti saja. Oh dan minumnya youghurt rasa blackcurrant saja," Kata Rukia kepada pelayan yang sedang mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Aku pizza dengan toping daging asap dan saus tomat saja ya mbak. Pinggirannya keju saja. Minumnya jus pisang saja. Ada ga mbak? "Ucap Renji panjang lebar.

"Hei mana ada jus pisang disini! Bodoh," Rangiku menjitak Renji.

"Ah ada dong.. ya kan mbak ada?" Tanya Renji sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Rangiku.

"Aku mau pesan pizza dengan topping sayuran saja mbak. Pinggirannya daging asap," Sela Gin.

"Ah aku pizza dengan topping keju yang banyak yah mbak. Minumnya apa aja deh," Lanjut Rangiku.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Ya itu saja. Dan jangan lupa mbak jus pisangnya! Dan pizza ku jangan pakai saus mbak jangan lupa mbak!" Lanjut Renji lagi.

"Aih pisang saja pisang. Dasar baboon." Ledek Rukia.

"Biar…" Jawab Renji. "Eh ya ayo lanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi," Lanjut Renji.

"Oh iya! Sekalian nunggu pesanan nih," Kata Rangiku sambil bercermin.

"Jadi yang tadi maksudnya apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Jadi begini loh.. bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan Hitsugaya-chan dengan seseorang~" Jawab Gin panjang lebar.

"Iya betul sekali~" Lanjut Rangiku yang sudah selesai bercermin.

"Masalahnya dijodohin dengan siapa?" Tanya Rukia lagi. Sedangkan Renji sedang berpikir dengan serius.

"Ah aku tau! Bagaimana kalau dengan Grimmjow, senpai kita itu Gin," Usul Renji.

"Ah jangan dia kan sudah punya Nel. Baka!" Rangiku langsung mendaratkan jitakannya pada Renji.

"Aww.. sakit tau!" Renji mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sekarang gantian Rukia yang sedang berpikir.

"Hei bagaimana kau tau Grimmjow-senpai dengan Nel salah satu murid Las Noches Gakuen itu?" Tanya Renji lagi.

"Ah itu~ masa kau tidak tau sih? Aku ini kan Sang Ratu gossip. Huahaha," Rangiku tertawa dengan bangganya.

"Bagaimana dengan Soifon?" Usul Rukia memecah tawa Rangiku. "Dia kan orangnya sama-sama dingin. Pasti serasi," Lanjut Rukia lagi.

"Ah jangan-jangan! Tidak cocok!" Tolak Rangiku sambil menggeleng.

"Kalo dengan Hyori bagaimana?" Kali ini Gin yang mengusulkan.

"Hmm.. Benar tuh," Rukia sedikit berpikir. "Ah tidak! Tidak cocok!" Lanjut Rukia lagi setelah selesai berpikir.

"Renji, bagaimana menurutmu? Siapa yang cocok? Dari tadi kau diam saja sih!" Rangiku melempar cermin miliknya telak kena wajah Renji yang lagi so berpikir ala Einstein.

"ITAII.. aduh apa-apaan sih. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berpikir hah?!" Pekik Renji sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya yang tercetak membentuk cermin milik Rangiku.

"Siapa ya.." Gumam mereka semua bersamaan sambil berpikir.

"Pesanan datang," Suara pelayan memecah keheningan mereka.

"Ah makananku~" Kata Rangiku langsung mengambil pizza nya dengan semangat dan langsung melahapnya.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Baru berpikir lagi," Ucapan Rukia langsung mendapat anggukan dari Rangiku dan Gin—kecuali Renji yang sedang pundung karena tidak dapat jus pisangnya.

Renji masih pundung sambil memandangi sepasang kekasih di meja di depannya yang sedang bermesraan saling suap menyuapi buah strawberry. Sedangkan yang lain makan dengan lahapnya.

'Stawberry ya.. hm.. sepertinya aku jadi ingat seseorang deh' Gumam Renji dalam hati. Dia sepertinya sedang kebingungan sekali. Mengingat seseorang yang mirip dengan 'strawberry' itu.

Hingga… Renji memecah kesibukan acara makan mereka.

"Hei aku tau!" Ucap Renji dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat Rukia tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk a-air! Air!" Ucap Rukia sedikit panik.

"Ini nih," Kata Rangiku sambil menyodorkan minuman milik Rukia.

"Dasar baboon! Kau mau membuatku mati tersedak hah?!" Ucap Rukia setelah selesai minum.

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Kata Renji kembali pundung.

"Ya sudahlah. Jadi kau bilang apa tadi?" Lanjut Gin.

"Itu, aku tau siapa yang cocok untuk Hitsugaya loh," Kata Renji sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Siapa? Siapa?" Tanya Rangiku dengan semangat.

"Siapa sih?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Itu loh.. si strawberry," Jawab Renji dengan senyum nistanya.

"Maksudmu si persilangan jeruk dan strawberry itu?" Jelas Gin.

"Yak!" Renji mengangguk. "Iya! Si Ichigo Kurosaki My Best Friend Forever!" Renji berbicara dengan bangga nya.

"Oh si Ichigo anak dokter Isshin Kurosaki itu ya?" Tanya Rangiku sambil berpikir mengingat-ngingat.

"Iya Rangiku-chan. Si Rambut orange itu," Jawab Rukia.

"Kau kenal dia Rukia?" Tanya Gin.

"Tentu saja! Dia itu kan teman Orihime, sepupuku sewaktu mereka SMP loh," Kata Rukia sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hei aku juga temannya sejak kecil!" Celetuk Renji dan tidak ada yang merespon.

"Ah bagus juga tuh!" Celetuk Rangiku sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Kau sedang apa Rangiku-chan?" Tanya Gin penasaran.

"Nih," Jawab Rangiku sambil memperlihatkan catatan di ponselnya yang berisi catatan lengkap tentang si Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Woh ~ sugoii~" Ucap Renji kagum saat melihat catatan di ponsel Rangiku yang mirip seperti Wikipedia. Catatan lengkap tentang si Ichigo. Bahkan ada fotonya juga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat seperti itu Rangiku?" Tanya Renji yang masih kagum.

"Ah dasar baboon. Kau masa tidak tau?" Ledek Rukia.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi kau meledek ku baboon terus. Rukia," Ucap Renji pundung lagi.

"Maaf maaf,"

"Wah kebetulan nih dia itu sudah jomblo loh!" Suara Rangiku membuat Renji dan Rukia menoleh penasaran. Gin mengangguk. "Iya tuh kebetulan sekali~" Lanjut Gin sambil mengangguk.

"Iya dia memang sudah lumayan lama jomblo setelah putus dari Senna. Karena di selingkuhin. Wakakaka," Jelas Renji sambil ngakak. Sepertinya dia mengingat suatu kejadian yang menurutnya lucu.

"Tapi.. cocok ga nih?" Tanya Rukia.

Rangiku, Gin dan Renji saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sedangkan Rukia heran. Lalu mereka menyeringai. Membuat Rukia semakin heran.

"TENTU SAJA!" Ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

"Baiklah kita jodohkan Hitsu-chan dengan Ichigo!" Kata Rangiku dengan semangat membara.

"Ayo!" Lanjut Gin tak kalah semangat. "Oh akhirnyaa~ kau tidak akan galau lagi Hitsugaya han~" Lanjut Gin lagi dengan lebay.

"Tapi.. cara menjodohkan mereka bagaimana?" Tanya Rukia yang lagi-lagi berpikir.

"Ah itu sih urusan gampang!" Kata Renji dengan entengnya.

"Kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan ini dirumahku bagaimana?" Usul Renji.

"Yah okelah. Ayo kita langsung pergi," Lanjut Gin.

"Renji. Kau yang bayar ya!" Ucap Rangiku sambil menarik tangan Rukia meninggalkan Renji sendirian yang sedang membatu ditempat.

"Hei! Kenapa harus aku yang bayar!" Pekik Renji. Yang lain cuek saja pergi tanpa dosa.

"Jahatnya kalian.. hiks hiks" Ucap Renji sambil mngeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar makanan yang tadi mereka makan.

"Nah jadi bagaimana nih rencana nya?" Rangiku berbicara sambil membuka kulkas dua pintu milik keluarga Renji. Ya mereka sekarang sedang ada di dapur sekaligus ruang makan rumah Renji.

"Ya kita bilang langsung saja pada si Ichigo, kalo ada seorang yang manis dan sedang kesepian dan butuh kehangatan darinya.." Ucap Renji sambil bergaya lebay.

.

**PLAK!**

**.**

Rukia pun menampar Renji. "Yang serius dong!"

"Iya iya ampun Rukia," Renji pundung sambil meluk pisang.

"Bilang langsung ya," Rangiku berpikir.

"Baiklah! Cepat panggil si Ichigo itu kesini sekarang!" Sela Gin. Renji yang sudah selesai dengan acara pundungnya pun membuka suara. "Hei tidak bisa. Dia kan sedang bantu-bantu di klinik ayahnya kalau hari ini. Masa kau lupa Gin?" Kata Renji.

Gin menepuk jidatnya, "Oh iya! Aku lupa," Gin nyengir.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua saja ya yang bilang langsung padanya besok disekolah, sementara aku dan Rukia yang akan membuat rencananya," Kata Rangiku ambil tertawa nista.

.

.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**Pojokan Rumah Author :**

**Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malem dengan Riku-chan di sini dengan fic baru lagi XD**

**Gomeen kalo lagi-lagi fic nya abal gaje dan.. acak-acakan T.T/**

**Maaf masih baru + efek stres mau ujian QAQ *alesan**

**Maaf kalo ada typo dan ancur.. huueee**

**Oke aku ga bakal banyak omong, yang penting di mohon review nya ._.v**


End file.
